


Confess

by exbex



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Confess

“You sure you’re okay Benny?”

Fraser sat down gingerly on the tree stump without bothering to brush it off. There wasn’t much distance back to the cabin, but he was past the point of youthful pride pushing him beyond his limits. “I am, Ray.” He peered at Ray in the sunlight. Jeans, flannel shirt, elbows resting on knees. Fraser swallowed his sigh. He no longer had any right to think about Ray in such a way.

“I didn’t know, Ray.” There wasn’t any need to build up to it, and there was no sense in wasting time.

Ray looked at him through those green eyes and dragged his hands over his thighs. “You couldn’t. Not when I didn’t even have it figured out.”

Fraser shifted and stared down at an ant crawling along the ground. It was carrying some kind of large particle of something, moving steadily, seeming to falter occasionally, but always continuing. He looked back up at Ray. “Muldoon. He opened up a wound that I thought was healed. I didn’t really know how to handle it Ray, I almost got Ray and me killed on our expedition….it came up on me…” for once he didn’t finish a thought, letting it fall through the air like water thrown from a cup.

“I know, Benny. I know exactly what you mean.” Ray stood slowly and walked over to Fraser, leaning down to rest a hand on his shoulder and speak softly in his ear. “It wasn’t because of Victoria.”

“Then what was it, Ray?” Fraser’s own voice was barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t feel like your equal.” Ray had straightened, resting both hands on Fraser’s shoulders, so that Fraser was forced to tilt his head back and look up at Ray. “Is that why you left?”

“No, the Feds had that in the works for a while. I should have told you though.” Ray paused. “I should have told you a lot of things.” He leaned down to kiss Fraser firmly.

It was not, by any definition, the most passionate kiss he’d ever received, but it threatened to unravel Fraser completely. “Ray,” he strangled out as Ray straightened and took a step back. “Ray, we can’t…it’s wrong…what about Ray, and Renfield…” Fraser realized that he was protesting, but as Ray kept his gaze fixed with his own, it occurred to him that Ray could make any demand, could reach out and drag Fraser to him by his hair, could draw a switch across his throbbing back, and he would gladly receive all of it and beg for more. 

“They’ll be fine.” Ray didn’t break the gaze. “They have each other. They carved a space out for me, but it’s not where I belong.” Ray slowly turned away and looked off into the distance for a long moment.

“You ready?” 

Fraser nodded and slowly stood to his feet, letting Ray slide an arm around him and help him the remaining way to the cabin.


End file.
